


Tight Lipped

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: drabblefix, Drabble, First Kiss, Grelliam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the drabblefix prompt <i>teeth.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Lipped

Will thinks Grell may want to be a more tight-lipped, both to silence his words and hide his teeth. It never pays to be too boisterous, especially as a grim reaper. Self preservation is key when you work in a business devoid of passion and dictated by duty; mouthing off certainly doesn’t earn any favors.

Grell doesn’t seem to care for self preservation, though he is fond of fear.

However, Will finds that after his lip is nicked during that first terrible, hot, indecent kiss, he can’t help but push his tongue against the wound when no one is looking.


End file.
